Fluffy and the Ghost
by AlphaWolf13
Summary: It's been three years since Haruhi graduated from Ouran High. The gang decide to reunite and go to Kyouya's beach house. When Tamaki hears noises comming from the bathroom, things are bound to go sour. EDITED...A LOT. R&R please.


**Okay so, this was my first fic and when I looked back, I realized it sucked. So yeah, I made some changes. A lot of changes. I mean, nothing that changes in the storyline but it's much better so if you already read it… read it again. It's good. There are also minor mentions of Nanami, a character I hadn't actually created when I first thought of this. It just flows better with the rest of my stories now and it's much more tied together and not so random. Still funny and I was sure to keep all the good lines but yeah, a great deal of it is re-written. So anyway, enjoy. Much better now. **

**Fluffy and the Ghost**

"Welcome to the beach house," Kyouya Ootori said, opening the doors to his family's beach house located on the coast of Katsuura.

"Beach house or beach mansion?" Haruhi questioned, walking through the doors, stuck in a state of awe.

"This is nothing compared to the size of the Hitachiin cottage in Italy," Hikaru stated, smiling smugly.

"Yeah, if it's got multiple stories and a maid service, I don't think you can call it a cottage anymore," Kaoru said, huffing.

Kyouya sighed and turned his head away from his guests. He didn't want them to see the disappointment so clearly visible on his face. He'd invited _Haruhi_ to the beech house. How the rest of the host club had gotten an invite as well, he had no idea. He assumed it had happened somewhere between Haruhi wanting to take Kaoru along to get his mind off his ex and Tamaki currently standing in the doorframe. Exactly where was left up to the imagination.

It had been three years since Haruhi had graduated from Ouran High School. She had gone to school to be a lawyer. Her hair had grown out to her shoulders. And that's not the only thing that had grown. Over the three years since high school, Haruhi had managed to get from an A cup to a B.

The twins stood behind her, each carrying a black duffle bag. Kaoru and Hikaru had changed over the years as well. Hikaru had dyed his hair a dark brown colour while Kaoru had gotten his eyebrow pierced. Hikaru was going to school to be a detective, something he'd only realised her loved in his senior year. Kaoru was studying to be a television producer, a job his ex-girlfriend had suggested for him.

Tamaki followed them inside. This guy, well he hadn't changed. He was the same old goofball he had been in high school. Much to his father's dismay, once Tamaki left high school, he didn't go to university. Instead, he took a job at a little café as a waiter and a part-time pianist.

Kyouya was the final one inside the house. He closed the door behind him and deposited his bags on a trolley for his housekeepers to take up later. Kyouya had come away from his love of accounting and business development. He was now studying to be a doctor, though he still carried around his notepad. What _did_ he write in there?

"Hunny and Mori will be joining us later," Kyouya said, taking the others' bags and placing them on the trolley. "They had something they had to take care of first."

XxX

The sun was beginning to set when Mori and Hunny pulled up to the Ootori Group's beach house. Mori got out of the car and Hunny quickly followed him.

"Takashi, wait up," Hunny said, lunging forward and taking Mori's hand, speaking in that baby voice only Hunny could get away with using.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't leave you behind."

Hunny and Mori, like Tamaki, had not gone to university. They had instead taken over a small dojo on the outskirts of Okinawa. Mori taught martial arts to the youth in the village. Hunny had spent their first year at the dojo being Mori's assistant but had discovered, through baking for the younger kids, that he loved to cook and immediately begun organizing his catering business.

Mori and Hunny walked through the foyer doors just as the others were walking through it to get to the dining room.

"Hey everyone," Hunny greeted. He refrained from giving one of his legendary Hunny-hugs. He had gotten a bit old for them along with rides on peoples shoulders when he'd had his growth spurt just after high school.

"Good evening," Kyouya greeted them, showing them where to hang up their coats.

"Hey Mori, how have you been?" Haruhi asked, stepping forward to give her friend a hug. She had become what could be undeniably called Mori's best friend. There had actually been a whole period just after Mori graduated where she and Mori had gotten so close Hikaru had begun to refer to them as husband and wife. But it hadn't been romantic at all. She had instead been helping him work through some issues about his sexuality and his love for a certain blond. Even now looking at the happy couple, she got a little smug.

"Well, and you?" he asked.

"I've been great," Haruhi replied.

"Haru-chan," Hunny exclaimed, running over and picking her up in a giant bear hug.

"Hunny!"

"Hey slowpokes," Hikaru called, sticking his head out from inside the dining room. "Dinner's on the table!"

"Ooh, dinner," Tamaki said, taking Haruhi's hand and skipping off towards the dining room. "Come my beloved daughter and feast with Daddy!"

Once they were all settled in, Haruhi struck up the conversation. "What kept you guys?" she asked Hunny and Mori.

"We had to take Fluffy to the vet," Mori said solemnly.

"Fluffy?" Hikaru asked, scratching his head. "Do I even want to know?"

"Fluffy's our cat," Hunny explained, placing one of his little hands over Mori's and giving at him sympathetically. "She hasn't been well lately."

Mori stiffened visibly.

"There, there, Takashi. The vet will figure out what's wrong and Fluffy will get all better, I promise. And we left Usa-chan with her, so she had a friend to look after her," Hunny sighed.

"You two own a cat together?" Kyouya asked sceptically, stabbing a chunk of potato with his fork. Hunny and Mori had, after high school, stayed in close contact with Kaoru while Kyouya had forged a group with Tamaki and Hikaru. Haruhi had stayed close to both groups, mainly because she got along exquisitely with Mori and couldn't think of a better friend and Tamaki wouldn't let her escape that easy.

"She's a gorgeous little angora cat," Hunny explained. "We found her on the side of the road when she was just a little kitten. Mori's gotten really attached."

"She's such a sweet cat," Mori added, nodding sternly. "Keeps you company."

"So how are things at the dojo?" Haruhi asked, changing the subject. She wasn't sure, but it looked as though Mori was about to cry over a cat! It wouldn't have surprised her, she knew that behind the hard exterior, Mori was quite a softy when it came to the people – or in this case, the cat – he loved, but it would come as a shock to the others.

"Oh, great," Hunny said enthusiastically. "Takashi just did a training day with a group of toddlers. They were adorable, flailing their little limbs about, desperately trying to hit something other than themselves. And they loved my chocolate chip cookies!"

"Oh Hunny, you are too cute," Tamaki said, smiling affectionately. "Daddy loves his little children."

"He's older than you," Kyouya stated, plopping a piece of steak in his mouth.

"Mommy, don't be so cranky," Tamaki said.

"I'm not mommy," Kyouya scoffed. "You're too old to be keeping up this charade."

There was a sudden clatter.

"Oops! Looks like I dropped my fork," Tamaki said, enunciating every last syllable. For such a dramatic man, he sure was a horrible actor.

Tamaki clambered under the table to retrieve the fork.

"Ouch!" Kyouya exclaimed. "Did you just stab me in the leg with your fork?"

"It slipped," Tamaki replied, snidely taking his place at the table once again.

"Excuse me," Hunny said, getting up from his seat. "I have to use the washroom."

"_It slipped_. Yeah right," Kyouya said, completely ignoring Hunny as he made his exit.

XxX

"Okay Mitsukuni, don't panic," Hunny mumbled to himself, turning the door handle furiously. "Please open. I promise I'll be good from now on. I'll pray more often, I'll be more dedicated to my work and I'll stop checking out hot guys on the streets behind Takashi's back. Just get me out," he whined. He'd been wiggling the handle for a good five minutes but he still had no luck opening the door and was definitely beginning to panic. If he were at the dojo or Haruhi's apartment, he could just yell and someone would come let him out because there had all of three rooms but the Ootori beach house was immense. He'd already tried the hollering bit and nothing.

"I'll give up cake," Hunny bargained. "Okay, not altogether, but I'll limit myself."

XxX

Kyouya's chef was bringing out dessert as Mori looked to the doorway again. Hunny had been gone awfully long and with all the commotion Tamaki had created when he slip-stabbed Kyouya, Mori somewhat embarrassedly didn't even remember him leaving.

"He can't have gone far, Mori," Kaoru assured him, noticing his friend's unease.

"He probably got lost," Haruhi scoffed under her breath. Damn rich people, why have a nice beach house when you could have an immense and wasteful mansion?

Haruhi realized too late that that had probably not been the best thing to say to calm Mori's nerves.

"Don't worry Mori," Tamaki said, posing gallantly as though he were a Knight of Camelot. "I will search the entire house if need be to find our dear Hunny. Never fear son, I will find you!" And with that, Tamaki burst out of the dining room in search of the young Mitsukuni.

"That guy needs his head checked," Kaoru sighed, poking at his strawberry shortcake.

XxX

Tamaki was walking down the west wing hallway when he heard a noise coming from under one of the doors.

"Stupid lock! I can't believe I'm stuck in here! Come on, stop jamming!"

"That's Hunny's voice," Tamaki realized. He was about to call out to him when a sudden thought made him stop.

"You know," he said to himself. "I think over the years, people have forgotten to bow down to my genius. I mean, first Haruhi stops coming over when I invite her, then Kaoru talks down to me and tonight with Kyouya was just the final straw. Time for them to once again see me as the valiant knight I truly am. A little house haunting ought to set things strait again."

XxX

"It's a ghost," Tamaki hollered, running through the foyer and into the dinning room like the Devil was at his heels.

"Oh dear," Kyouya moaned.

"In the west wing's bathroom. Glowing green eyes. It's horrible," Tamaki babbled.

"Wait, slow down," Haruhi said. "What's in the bathroom?"

"A ghost," Tamaki whined. "It radiated pure evil."

"Tamaki, ghosts don't exist," Mori said calmly, though his nervous look betrayed his words.

"I heard noises," Tamaki continued. "I think it has Hunny!"

"We should probably check anyway," Mori blurted, his head quickly snapping up as he fast-walked down the west wing hallway. Not that he believed in ghosts, much, but Tamaki could easily be mistaking ghost with armed robber... or demon.

"Mori, wait, we're coming with you," Haruhi called, jogging after the speeding Mori, followed closely by Hikaru and Tamaki.

"Do you understand them?" Kaoru wondered, looking up at Kyouya.

"I don't even try."

XxX

"Mitsukuni! Can you hear me," Mori called, looking down the dark west wing corridor.

"Takashi," a voice called from afar.

"Mitsukuni, where are you?" Mori asked.

"I'm trapped," Hunny whined.

Tamaki had to hold back a giggle. This was going far better than he'd planned. Hunny's choice of words only made it better. Only now he didn't quite no what to do. He'd gotten them to believe there was a ghost, but it wasn't going to stay that way because Hunny would call them over to the bathroom and then they'd know there was never really a ghost and Kyouya would call him immature among other things.

"Be careful Haruhi," Hikaru whispered. "Evil spirits are known to possess people."

Thank you, Hikaru!

Tamaki gasped. His eyes rolled back in his head and he started babbling in what the others believed to be _tongues_.

"Tamaki," Haruhi said, dropping to her knees to support a now floor-ridden Tamaki.

Tamaki turned his head and blankly said, "Tamaki isn't here anymore."

Haruhi flew to her feet and tumbled back into Hikaru's open arms. Oh this was too perfect.

"Tell me spirit, what have you done with Mitsukuni," Mori demanded, trying to keep his anger – or what everyone assumed was anger because no one ever considered that even Mori could be fearful – in check. "You best not have harmed him."

"Wouldn't you like to know," Tamaki said in an eerily blank, singsong voice.

"First Fluffy now Mitsukuni," Mori mumbled, hopelessly.

"Wait, where are Kaoru and Kyouya?" Haruhi said slowly, turning her head to scan the hall.

Tamaki let out a sinister laugh. Hikaru jumped atop him in a fit of rage.

"What did you do to my twin?" he hollered.

"Kyouya had better not be hurt," Haruhi whimpered.

"Haruhi, I'll hold him down, you interrogate," Hikaru ordered.

"Uh, Hikaru. You're the detective here," she pointed out.

"Right. Switch!"

In less than a heartbeat, Haruhi found herself on top of Tamaki while Hikaru was now taking up post as interrogator.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice you oogly boogly," Hikaru said.

"Or, we can do this the fun way," Tamaki replied, throwing Haruhi off him and running down the hall.

"Haruhi, gain some weight, would you?" Hikaru whined as he, Haruhi and Mori ran down the hall after Tamaki.

"Would somebody please let me out?" Mitsukuni pleaded but they were already gone.

XxX

"Catch me if you can," Tamaki droned as he ran down the hall and into the foyer… where he promptly ran into a very pissed-looking Kyouya, an annoyed Kaoru at his heels.

The trio running after the possessed blond stopped in their tracks.

"Kaoru, you're alive," Hikaru declared triumphantly.

"Of course I'm alive, you doofus," Kaoru sighed. "What are you all going on about?"

"We thought the spirit possessing Tamaki had killed you both," Haruhi explained. Kyouya almost smiled when he saw how relieved Haruhi seemed to be that he was safe… or Kaoru. Maybe she was only relieved to see Kaoru.

"How is an incorporeal entity supposed to have killed me?" Kyouya wondered, changing his train of thought.

"But wait, if you're here, where's Mitsukuni?" Mori wondered.

From then on it was a mess. People talking over one another. Name calling. There was even some hair pulling. No one could understand what anyone else was saying. Just when they were sure this would end in bloodshed, a familiar voice interrupted them.

"You're a bunch of idiots, you know that," Renge said, standing at the door with Hunny at her side.

"Mitsukuni!" Mori exclaimed, rushing over and wrapping Hunny up in a hug. "You had me so worried. Where were you?"

"I got locked in the bathroom. The door was jammed and I couldn't seem to get anyone's attention. Renge pulled up a few minutes ago and helped me pop the frame out of the window so I could get out like that."

"Than what about the ghost?" Hikaru wondered.

"Yeah Suoh-kun. What about the ghost?" Renge asked, her high heels clicking as she walked over to face Tamaki.

"Houshakuji-chan," Tamaki babbled. "I-I can explain. I was…I was just."

"Being an ass?" Renge supplied.

"Yeah," Tamaki admitted, looking down and blushing.

"You know, Suoh-kun, I out to teach you some manners," Renge said, poking his chest in what the others were surely mistaking as a seductive manner.

"Is that a fact?" Tamaki wondered.

"Well, I could teach you some other stuff too, if you want."

"I could think of a few things, yeah."

XxX

It was around two the next morning when Haruhi walked into the kitchen. She couldn't sleep. All that ghost nonsense Tamaki had made up was setting her on edge. She had been laying in bed, awake, for close to an hour listening to Hikaru snore in the room next to hers. She had gotten tired of the whole affair, so she decided to get some water.

"Couldn't sleep either?" a voice asked her form the shadows.

"Oh, Kyouya, you scared me," she said, jumping a little at the sound of his voice.

"Sorry," he chuckled, stepping towards her. He had on but a pair of blue flannel pajama bottoms. His hair was tousled and he was barefoot. Haruhi suddenly became massively aware that she too had nothing on but her skimpy little yellow silk nightdress.

"Here," Kyouya said, passing her a glass of warm water. "This should do the tick. Always makes me sleepy."

"Kyouya," Haruhi started.

"Yeah," he replied.

"I'm still sort of freaked about all that ghost stuff. Don't get me wrong, it's not the ghost bit that's got me scared. It's the fact that Tamaki actually sort of had us going there," she chuckled.

"Tamaki always was a stupid moron. Don't pay any attention to anything he says. That's not just about tonight. For example, next time he says something like _it would be nice if we all got together at Kyouya's beech house when he only invited Haruhi _you should tell him to get a life."

"Oh, did I upset you Kyouya?" Haruhi asked worriedly. "I didn't really ask if it would be okay to invite Kaoru, I more or less just did it. And then Tamaki caught wind. It's my fault. But it wasn't all bad, was it?"

"Well, it could have been calmer, that for sure. I had really been looking forward to spending the weekend just the two of us," Kyouya sighed. Screw it, Tamaki had kept him from doing plenty of things in his life but this had been enough. He wasn't going to let anything stop him; rain, snow, hail or a pesky Frenchman.

"Sorry, Kyouya," Haruhi apologized.

"Well, it's just the two of us now, so I guess it's fine," he replied. "I've been meaning to seriously talk to you for a while now."

"Me too," Haruhi said. "Is it alright if I go first?"

"Go ahead," Kyouya nodded.

"Um, I've been interested in someone, romantically, for quite a few years now and I wanted to see you felt about that," she blurted quickly.

"Well, that certainly puts a damper on things," Kyouya sighed.

"What things?" Haruhi asked hesitantly.

"My plans for the future; telling you that I love you followed by a candlelight dinner and hopefully marriage and children," Kyouya babbled. Oh my, he was babbling. That was new. He'd seen Tamaki do it plenty of times when he was flustered but he didn't think he'd stoop so low.

"Well actually it's quite the opposite because the person I've been interested in just so happens to be you and my feeling of love and also occasionally followed by visions of white picket fences," she babbled back.

"That's a relief," he sighed.

"Definitely," Haruhi agreed.

There was a moment of awkward silence where neither of the two would look at the other before Kyouya said, "I'm going to kiss you now; if that would be alright."

"That _would_ in fact be alright," Haruhi replied.

Kyouya leaned in and took a nervous breath before kissing her like he'd pictured doing for many years. When they pulled apart, they were both flushed and breathless.

"What do you say we take a stroll along the beach, seeing as how neither of us can sleep," Kyouya suggested.

"Is that suave man-talk for 'let's go make out'?" she wondered.

"Something like that, yeah," Kyouya chuckled.

"Than a walk sounds lovely," Haruhi said, slipping her hand in his, and the two set off for the beach.

As they walked away from the house, they could hear Mori talking in his sleep. It sounded like he was saying something along the lines of, "What are you doing to Fluffy?"


End file.
